Ruby throws his least favorite racers in a volcano
Well it's about time my top 5 least favorite racers EVER get a well deserved punishment. They will be thrown into a volcano where they will die forever! However I respect your opinion if you like these racers and sorry if this short hurts your feelings. Transcript Ruby: AGH! I'M SO FREAKING DONE WITH THESE RACERS! You know what i am gonna do? YES! I am gonna put them all in a volcano and so they die! First up! CHICKEN FREAKING HICKS! Chick: BUT I WON A PISTON CUP! Ruby: You may be. BUT YOU ARE A JERK! I will simply throw deep you so you don't suffer because you are the most decent out of the five. Chick: Thank you for that at least... Can i also say any last words? Ruby: Ok. Chick: KACHIGA! KACHIGA! KACHIGA! KACHIGA! KACHIGA! KACHIGA! KACHIGA! (Chick falls in volcano, no screaming is heard only KACHIGA's) Ruby: Now its Jackson's turn.. Jackson: What do you (Ultra Loud Yee) want Ruby? Ruby: JERKSON (Dolphin Censor) STORM! YOU ARE SUCH A MEGA JERK! I WILL THROW YOU IN THIS FREAKING VOLCANO RIGHT (Popeye toot) NOW! Jackson: NOOOOOOO! (Jackson falls in volcano) Ruby: Now Rev N Go Racer! AKA NAMELESS IDIOT OR REV N CRASH IDIOT! Rev N Go Racer: DON'T CALL ME THAT I HAVE A NAME! Ruby: Whatever! GOODBYE! Rev N Go Racer: OH MY GOD THAT IS SO BURNING HOT! (dies) Ruby: Now it's Bruce Miller's turn! Bruce: WHY ME! Ruby: BECUASE YOU ARE NOT WINFORD BRADFORD RUTHERFORD! WINFORD BRADFORD RUTHERFORD SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN CARS 3 INSTEAD OF YOU! YOU ARE STUPID! NOW DIE! Bruce: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dies) Ruby: Now time to absolutely smash and destroy my least favorite racer! NOAH GOCEK! COME HERE RIGHT (Seal Bark) NOW! Noah: OK! Ruby: First of all I will make sure your die cast never gets released! (throws all unreleased Noah Gocek's in the volcano before they can get released) Noah: NOOOO! Ruby: NOW I POUR LAVA ON THAT UGLY PAINT OF YOURS! (lava is poured in Noah causing the paint to melt and the ground nearby to become blue and green) Noah: NO! MY PAINT THIS HURTS SO MUCH! (cries) OW! OW! OW! (18x Seal Bark) Ruby: REX! JACK! ITS TIME! Rex and Dan: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Pinkie, Spike and Jack: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Noah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ruby: NOW I STAB YOU WITH A SWORD! AND SHOOT YOU WITH A SHOTGUN! (stabs then shoots Noah) Noah: OWWWWW! Ruby: TIME TO DIE FOREVER NEXT GEN CRAP HEAD! YOU ARE THE WORST CAR EVER TO EXIST! ALSO I NEVER KNEW AN IDIOT LIKE YOU COULD GET SO MANY SEAL BARK SOUNDS! I WILL DROP MORE LAVA ON YOU SO YOU DIE FASTER! Noah: AHHHH NOOOO THIS SUCKS OW OW! OH NO MY FRONT TIRES MELTED AHH IM TOTALLY DESTROYED AND GONNA DIE! (bawls 10 times more than Winford in the 2003 Leak Less 400 while falling and inside the volcano and then dies) Ruby: Finally they are gone forever.